


Kidnapped By Your Heart

by Bettsdevil



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, F/M, Greendale, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Kidnapping, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Physical Abuse, Psycho Jughead, Riverdale High School, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettsdevil/pseuds/Bettsdevil
Summary: Jughead Jones. He's all she ever wanted. But when she gets him, all to herself, it's not in the way she quite liked, she despised it. She despised HIM.His job, was to end it, end her, end her popularity, end the name "Elizabeth Cooper". End it and leave immediately. And flee into the dark with the hefty amount of cash he'll receive.That's when fate turned on him...What will happen when his heart gets in the way of his regular job?Trouble. That's what will happen.Death. That's what will happen.Love. That's what will happen.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Jones

_**Betty's POV** _

Welcome To Riverdale !  
It's safe decent town for growing up, raising a family, having fun your friends. I for one, have many. Many would refer to me as the Blair Waldorf of Riverdale. I am well know, I hate using the f-word. No not 'fuck', the f-word for me is 'famous'. I think it's time I introduce myself.  
I am Elizabeth Cooper, also known as Betty Cooper. I am in my senior year, and im a blogger. I have 1.98M followers on Instagram and 990k on Twitter. Many people find it surprising that I have no significant other. Well the truth is, I once briefly met a deviously charming and mysterious man. When I question him, about his name, all he said, was to call him Jones . It has been 2 years around, since our encounter, and every man I met, is always in the back of my mind still being compared to him.  
I still remember that as if it was yesterday.

— _Flashback_ —

_I see the illuminating lights spelling Pop's realizing that's where my best friend, Ashleigh said she'd meet me, I walk further close to the dinner, already feeling the warmth of love and home radiating from the dinner in the cool evening. The sun slowly sinking in the distance, as I neared the dinner. I climbed the 3 little steps which lead to the entrance of the small dinner. Reluctantly, I open the dinner, hoping I didn't stand out, comparative to the rest of the citizens seated in their booths. The bell rung brightly, as I nudged the door wide open. The people from the sides turned their eyes towards me, as if I was an intruder, in their safe zone. Ignoring all those ignorant, cruel and criticizing stares I walk further towards the platform. That's when I saw him. He turned towards me, his back still facing me, turning his neck only letting me have a glance at his face. How is blonde curls hung low on his forehead, slight going over his eyes._

_He gazed at me, with his devious smirk, plastered proudly across his face. He had a rather dusky complexion, and his eyes held nothing but pure mystery . It felt as if his eyes shot daggers, which didn't permit me to move from my spot, I stood there, trying to ignore his eye contacts. If looks could they were his. He looked me up and down, analyzing my every feature, every curve, until soon his eyes reached mine. I could feel my palms starting to sweat, my breathing started to slightly pace. It felt as if he had snatched my breath._

_My heart started feeling heavy, as he got up from his highted stool, walking one step at a time, slowly , maintaining his devious smirks._

_He looked down, and lightly held my hand, his grip starting to get stronger, as if he were restraining me, from moving further. But instead he gently pulls me towards him, still keeping our strong eye contact._

_"Wouldn't you like to have a seat," he chuckles._


	2. Ms.Murderer

**_ Betty's POV _ **

That's all it was. Just an encounter, but something I'll never forget. He made me feel week, as if I was at his mercy, like I was clay in his hands, he could easily mould me however he wanted.

I tried searching for him. I used every contact I had, to find him. But you see that's one of the things I loved and hated about him. His mysteriousness. He was untraceable. No trace of him. You could never tell what was going on his mind.

"Eʏᴇs ᴀʀᴇ Wɪɴᴅᴏᴡs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏᴜʟ"

But that wasn't the case with him. His eyes, were like a kaleidoscope. The more you look into them the more lost you get, The more you look the more confused, intrigued, and obsessed you become...

💜💜💜

It was the first day of senior year, school was one thing I never liked. Why you ask? Because in Riverdale, high school was not something you'd expect. Normally, kids would be dreading to go to school, because of homework, assessments. That's all high school was about. That what it was supposed to be. Studying, having fun and enjoying the few innocent years, that life had spared for us.

But Riverdale was completely out of order.

"Riverdale was something like from Fitzgerald or Thackeray. Teenagers acting like adults. Adults acting like teenagers. Guarding secrets, spreading gossip. All with the trappings of truly opulent wealth. And membership in this community was so elite, you couldn't even buy your way in. It was a birthright. A birthright, I never had, and my greatest achievements would never earn me. All I had to compare to this word was what I'dread in books. But that gave me the idea. If I wasn't born into this world maybe I could blog myself into it."

And with the tremendous luck I had I did. I had heard enough Gossip around town to understand the system. The hierarchy. The one sitting on the top, has the most power and controls them ALL. I used to be one of the slaves before until, I out-smarted her. Ashamed she left town and has never been heard of ever since.

But despite all the power I had, it was wrong. Pulling all the strings. Underage drinking, smoking, drugs, gangs, covering up murders. There wasn't a thing teenagers at Riverdale didn't do.

"Elizabeth! You're getting late!" Snapping me out my thoughts, I followed to where the caring and loving voice led me to. To my mom, Alice Cooper.

Making sure to choice the perfect shoes that went with my light pink dress. After all, you never get a second chance at a first impression.

Waving bye to my parents as I seated myself in my car. The one I bought with my own earnings. It was Maserati, one of the best you'll find in our town.

💜💜💜

"Hey Ash!" I waved to my best friend.

" B, you might wanna keep the rumors about you in track," she warns.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I question, annoyed at her.

"Check your Instagram," she suggests.

I bail out my phone from my sling bag, turning it on, as the bright lights, hit my eyes.

I swipe open my Instagram account, to see posts and rumors of me being responsible for Jason Blossom's murder. That I had manipulated Clifford Blossom to commit the murder of his son, after Jason had rejected me.

"This is insane!" I remark, hopping to get comfort and support from my best friend.

"Yeah well, don't show me your face until, you've proved yourself innocent to the rest of the school. I can9t risk MY reputation for your mis deeds, Elizabeth Cooper. After all, you did run Heather of town, didn't you. Nobody, not even her CLOSEST friends, have heard of or from her." She states.

"Ash! You can't seriously believe, I, your best friend, am a murderer,"

"I mean you did, come out of nowhere didn't you. You were NEVER part of the elite, until you run Heather out of town. God knows what terrible and cruel things you did to that poor girl,"

"She bullied you! Told you to commit suicide! Ash, if you're joking, I swear you should stop,"

"My name's Ashleigh to you, Ms. Murderer," she remarks, slamming the locker shut and walking away. Leaving me there in shock.

I could feel my eyes start to water, but I stopped myself. I gathered myself in front of the eyes

"Get to your damn classes psychos!" I screamed to all who stared at me.

Making sure that everybody had gone to their classes, or at least away from the hallway. Full with rage, I bang the school doors open, exiting the building, furiously strutting my heels on the concrete floor of the parking. I was fuming.

Who ever dared do this, better pay. 


	3. Find Me Baby

And just like that, my reputation was up in flames. I can't fathom who'd want to ruin my 'perfect' reputation. It had to be someone who I knew. On top of that my best friend back-stabbed me. 

My rage was coming out in my driving. 

Then it struck me. My ex-boyfriend. My now rival. Jacques.

He's always been my number one enemy, until we started dating. Our rivalry had cooled down, when we started dating, but that's what I assumed. Manipulating me into dropping my blog, was the actual purpose. I had opened up to him, a little, and that was where I went wrong.

Opening up.

It has always been my biggest mistake. In every situation. Every time I open up I have always regretted it. Whether it be to my friends, or to the only boyfriend I ever had. 

Everything felt like it had started to come down. My life was turning into ashes. And soon so would I. But I'm NOT letting that happen. I have sacrificed so much, for where I am now. I am not giving. Not now. Nor ever.

I wildly take a turn towards the left, going over to the bridge that lead to Greendale. Stopping at Greendale's pop's. No not actually Pop's, but a replica, with only more peace and quiet. Rumor is that, witch families are settled in Greendale, and that the Spellmans, who own the Mortuary, are a family of witches.

I park near by to the small dinner, and slide on a huge pair of dark sunglasses before stepping out. My eyes wandering the secluded and abandoned streets. Quickly I open the doorway to the dinner, and step in the quiet and lone building.

I buy myself a coffee, and take a seat, in probably the most secluded booth in the dinner. I take out my ipad, and start noting down the most obvious and least obvious (but possible) suspects. But the sad thing was I had only 2 suspects. Ashleigh and Jaques. What's even more shameful is that, they're people I cared about. 

I'm stuck, I have no idea what to do. It's like a brain freeze where I can't think, only it's not cold. My palms started sweating due to the stress. I take another sip of my coffee. Adequate to give me a direction.

"Wʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ Bʟᴀɪʀ Wᴀʟᴅᴏʀғ ᴅᴏ ?"

And that's what I have to do. Feisty & vengeful. Like the devil, but only twice as pretty. 

*RING RING*

A constant ringing of my phone snapped me out of my deep thoughts. I pick up my phone annoyed, expecting hate calls. Anonymous. That's who called. Intrigued, I answer the call, placing the phone near my ear.

"Hello?" I speak up, waiting for a response from the other side of the phone

"Hey there, Princess," he chuckled harshly, I could feel him smirking from the other side.

"W-who's this?" I stuttered, feeling just like how I felt 2 years ago. It felt as if his voice was choking me, suffocating me.

"You know who this. Don't you?" He remarked. I opened my mouth expecting some savage comeback to flow out, like usual, but nothing come out.   
He chuckled again, making me feel sick. I took a deep breath before replying.

"Cut the crap. Who are you. I need a name, piece of ass," but it wasn't how I'd normally say it. I was afraid, in so long. I have never felt this type of fear. 

"Oh baby, don't you remember me? From the dinner? I gave you just my surname, Jones."

And there it was again. The man I met, 2 years ago, who never left my mind ever since. My past came back: Jones. But that's the thing Jones boy, you stayed enough time on call for me to trace you. It's always so funny when they think your head's empty but then you end up outsmarting them. 

"You haven't changed a little have you ? You were stuttering and squirming then and you probably still are," he continues. 

This is what I hated about him the most, this effect he had on me. Like a spell, he was right. I was stuttering and squirming then and now. There was something about him. Something dark, something mysteriously dark. Something toxically attractive.

"W-w-what do y-you want?" I question, fear laced through my voice.  
"If I tell you now, where's the fun in playing," he laughs 

"How about you come and find me, babygirl. A little game of our own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Twitter & Wattpad   
> (@bettspearls)


	4. A mistake I might regret

I distract myself, from whoever Jones was. I push it to the back of my mind, focusing on finding out who did this and making sure that they can't stay standing after I get my revenge.

But pushing Jones to back of mind, did no good. I couldn't forget the effect he had on me. How mysterious and sick he seemed. Indulging me in his toxic game. We had met once 2 years ago for crying out loud. How did he even find me? Who was he? Where is he calling me from? And why is he calling me?

It started taking over my thoughts one by one. Slowly yet surely.

By now, I had left the dinner, and was back in my car. I had to occupy myself with something whilst driving. I cant keep think about a man who I met at a dinner 2 years ago, who somehow found my number and called me. So I plug in my iPhone and started playing some music during my slow and peaceful drive back to Riverdale.

But that's the thing about obsession, you can't get rid of it. Or just push to the back of your mind. It starts with a small thought in your brain. Until that one thought becomes into many and effectively takes over your brain, your instincts, your emotions. Slowly creeping up on to you and then rapidly spreading, like a virus, only this one had no cure. Some ending in your own death, others in murder, or some, never end. Which one is going to be the future of my now on-going obsession, with this mystery man. Only time can tell.

"Fuck it!" I exclaim in annoyance of my weak thoughts.

Speeding up, rapidly making my way to Charles' office. Driving harshly and taking turns roughly, I reached his office safe and sound. I sat still in my car, for a few minutes, turning down the volume to nil. Just listening to the peaceful sound of the quite.

After calming myself and having a much more presentable attitude, I go into the building, surprised that it had been left unlocked. Now here's the thing Charles, you never leave a room with valuables, unlocked. I make way down stairs into the basement, only to find another door, which was securely locked. But my insomnia did me good. All these years when sleeping was at a bare minimum or nil, I would read nancy drew or study about Charles' job. So the key to this door was in my hair.I search for a hobby pin, in my thick hair. I slide the round tip of the black pin into key hole making it settle where the would be place and turning it sideways, closely listening to the 'tick' of unlocking the damn door. I try turning it a little more, it doesn't budge.

"This sucks," I claim.

I wearily turn it one last time and....

*tick*

It worked! I slowly push open the door, which it opens it. "And Nancy Drew strikes again!" Feeling extremely proud of myself, and my sleuthing ways, I go to his desk, finding his device, that he uses to track using phone calls. I was rather lucky, I have to admit, that I saw him use it before. Using my memory, I connect the device to my phone and dial his number, waiting to press 'call'. Feeling my palms getting sweaty again, that weird pit forming in my stomach again.

It's now or never.

I take a deep breath, and call him. Waiting for him to pick up. It rings once. No answer. Twice, no answer. And then he finally picks up. Well done Jones, you've played right into the trap. Now, I will bus your rotten ass, psycho.

"Someone's a little too interested in me, huh?" He claims.

And there it was again. His voice, and the kind of effect it had on, but I'm the best of the best, I'm Elizabeth Cooper, and I will NOTget weak towards him.

"So... " I pause, "who are you?" I hear him breath roughly on the call, waiting those few seconds for him to answer, was making me very anxious, more than I'd like. It was anticipating.

"Your end," he replies, with a smug tone. So smug you could almost feel his smirk through the call.

"W-what. Do. You. Mean.." I question as if I were trying to calm myself down. Which as a matter of fact was NOT working. I could feel my breath quicken, and my heart beat starting to pace. But I remained focus to that task, despite the sickness I felt all of a sudden.

"Aren't you a little too curious," he laughs, "Like I said, it won't be fun, playing, if I told you the answers, baby," he remarks. Who does he think he is, psycho ass. A few more seconds and it'll trace the call, ugh what do I say.

I'm training with the FBI aka my fiercest protector, my brother, I took down the sugar man, I took down Clifford Blossom, and I took down the gargoyle king, I'm coming for you in a matter of hours. Game over, Jones." I threaten

"Game's not over until I say it is," his voice sounding so rough, yet commanding as if he had the power to control me, as if I belonged to him. Fury clearly visible in his voice, making me want to throw up of fear. He voice giving me the chills, my palms getting sweatier with every breath I took.

"Then have fun playing by yourself," I say trying to put a veil over my nervousness and fear of his voice, immediately cutting the call.

"Job done! Oh Jones, I've traced your location, now. Game over."

"Whoever the hell is Jones, I swear I can beat the shit out of him for your B," I hear from the door. It was Charles, Charles Cooper, my elder brother, my fiercest protector.

"Charlie ! I can kick ass as well, you know, and thanks for the offer but I'm fine. This is something personal, I have to finish it myself,"

"And next time, tell me, what you're doing, so I can make tracing easy, and so you don't have to lock pick the door," he smiles genuinely. Which I so genuinely and lovingly return.

"Coffee?" He offers me, breaking the few seconds of awkward silence, between us

"Uh no thanks I just had," I reply

"You honestly look like you need some more, no offense B, you've got really dark circles,"

"Oh I - forgot to use my concealer, I slept like a log. Like a royal log," I joke, covering up the real reason. That's the thing nobody really know me. Not even by brother. No one knew of my insomnia.

"Also, B, don't listen to those psychopaths, you had nothing to do with Jason's murder and EVRYONE knows that, it's just the media wanting to brew up some gossip. K?"

"No. No no no. I'm not just going to sit here doing nothing! My reputation is up in fucking flames, Charles! I will make sure that the son of a bitch who dared to do this pays. So much, that they will fear when hearing my name, I will make sure they regret every bit of harm he did to me," I reply.

"Sis, calm down," he chuckles

"I am calm. Also I have to go. I have a game to finish, and tell mom, that I took a drive to Greendale, to get away from the rumors, she'll understand. I see you at dinner. Bye!" I hug him bye, before leaving, having my mind, set on one goal.

Ending this sick game Jones had me playing.

I control people, not the other way round. He has no power over me. I pull the strings, not him.

I settle in my car, putting the coordinates of his location on maps. Starting up the engine, as it roared magnificently.

I drove quickly, hoping to reach there just in time.

But if you still asked me, why I cared so much about what he said. I don't have an answer to give. The truth is I don't know myself. Whether it was deviously charming and handsome looks, his baby blue eyes which resembled to the ocean. So blue, and soo deep you can drown. His rough, croaky — yet attractive — voice, or his intimidating smirk, or how his blonde curls hung low on his forehead, few overlapping with his eyes.

I was knew the destination but I didn't know the reason. It was like walking with a blindfold on.

Something was **_DESPERATELY_** telling me not to go, but I couldn't control myself, I need to meet him. Deep down I knew it was a mistake.

A mistake I might regret.


	5. You’re mine now

Betty's POV

I have been driving for quite a while now. His location is at the other side of Greendale, barely on the edge of town.

But the real problem was, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Shoot him? No I'm not killer. At least not yet. Wait, I have an idea, a baseball to knock him out would be a good. I have dad's baseball bat in here anyway...

But what's that even going to do.

Maybe persuading him to stop or threatening him to stop. I mean Charly is in the FBI. At least his job came to SOME use.

Here's the REAL reason why I'm going. Not because I want him to stop calling me, no not at all. But I need to see him. He had become an obsession of mine, I need to know him, to find him.

"Pᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴅᴏ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"

That's bullshit. You heard me, complete _**BULLSHIT**_.

We, often mistake obsession for love. After all there's an extremely thin line, you can slip of the edge of ,what you thought was love, and fall into a never ending spiral of obsession. You'll do anything to please the one you "love"

But I met Jones, ONCE, obviously I didn't love him. I don't even know his age or his first name, for crying out loud. Maybe it wasn't an obsession, maybe it was just a need, maybe it was destiny.

God, what I am I saying?! Destiny?! That's lame.

"Dᴇsᴛɪɴʏ ɪs ғᴏʀ ʟᴏsᴇʀs. Iᴛ's ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ ᴇxᴄᴜsᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ, ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ ᴏғ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ"

That's what Blair Waldorf went by, and so did I. Destiny, is bullshit. Destiny, is not meant for me. But, what is meant for me, is to take matters in my own hands, shape my own destiny. Jones you're so going down.

At least when you make things happen you have an idea, of where you're supposed to end up, of you're destination, but I for one, had no idea what I was going to do. No Betty, think like Blair, be reckless. Be fearless.

Call it fear or instinct, every bone in my body was telling me I shouldn't go, that I should take a U-turn back to Riverdale, back to home, but my heart didn't listen and the more I tried listened to my brain, the more manipulated I was by my heart. I **_KNEW_** it's a mistake. One I will regret deeply.

But something about him, made me feel different, than others. His voice... I needed to hear him, more, and more, and more. I needed him. He made me feel like no one else did, just with his voice. So rough, deep, and not going to lie attractive as hell. 

I checked maps once again, and I was a mere 300 meters away. Every second going by, felt like hours if not days. It was extremely isolated, wherever he was hiding he knew well about Greendale, enough to know that these roads will majority of the time be empty.

Why?

Well because it's where the Greendale 13 have rumored to be seen, to walk the Earth again, some others say they burned, in hell fire. The truth is no body knows, but I wasn't afraid of the 13 nor hell fire. Because if the witches were true, I'm capable of outsmarting satan himself. I don't praise satan or anyone, ~excluding Blair Waldorf~ .

"You have arrived at your destination,"

There was a nice area, in the woods, cleared out. It was large clearing of trees, there, so I hastily get my car into the clearing besides the never ending abandoned road. I turn the engine off, and get out of the car, my heels touching the forest floor first, crushing the dried out leaves that flew here from near by trees. I also take my purse out of the car, whilst exiting.

My purse and phone in hand, I stood there all alone. I couldn't have missed him! No! This was a disaster, it was all a waste. No no no. Elizabeth Cooper, doesn't give up. I will not rest until I find him.

I walked further ahead, but as I turned I heard the cracking of twigs from inside the woods. That coward. He's hiding now. Or it's just a deer. Or the Greendale 13. Fuck. Betty no, stay calm. It's probably just a deer. I start walking in the direction of the sound. Eager to see, what laid ahead of me, cautiously walking, listening to every little noise I could. Chirping of the birds, the winds howling. But no sound of twigs cracking.

I walk further, continuing to look around , more dried leaves being cracked by my stilettos, I kept my balance though. There it was again, that pit in my stomach, my palms and forehead getting sweaty in the evening's cool air. Mindlessly biting my lip, as a way, to cope with the growing anxiety. 

I walked into the woods now, and then I see it, a dog, an expensive breed that was abandoned here in the woods. Those bastards, don't give a damn about thier feelings, just because they can't talk. Heartless. Humans are heartless, I'm ashamed to be part of this species.

I sighed heavily, immensely disappointed. Jones I will find you, by hook or by crook.

I turned again, heading back to my car when suddenly I got pulled back, an arm going around my neck, feeling something sharp yet cold against my soft delicate skin, feeling someone towering above me. His hot breath blowing ever my ear, as he leaned down, whispering my ear, with his rough and deep voice.

"Make a single noise, and the next second this blade will be deep inside your throat?"

I soon felt his other arm snake his it's way towards my mouth covering it with a cloth, he immediately took his other arm away, and threw the blade somewhere as he used his now-free hand to grab arm. Tightly. I tried fighting against him, but the more I tried the more weak I felt, the more I gave in. His grip tightening by the second as my vision, started to blur out, rapidly, I felt exhausted in seconds, and it felt as if my body started to give up.

"You're mine now, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter, wattpad & Instgram for more !
> 
> My @/Bettspearls on both !


End file.
